With the goal to facilitate the global multi-method analysis (GMMA) of biophysical protein interactions data, we have further expanded and streamlined the software SEDPHAT with new simulation and analysis models. This platform offers a seamless combination of data types from different techniques, with a variety of interaction models, and specific statistical functions for the analysis of multi-component interactions in a multi-method approach. In order to facilitate the use of this analysis software for global analysis of isothermal titration calorimetry (ITC), we have further improved the new user interface specific to this technique, and developed a reference application and protocol for global analysis. To disseminate this tool and facilitate its application by colleagues, we have held multiple workshops at NIH in Bethesda, which have generated positive feedback and software improvements.